


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, kidnapping/rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:Sexy Movav prompt, I ask you to tap into my 'kidnapping/rescued' kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, i've been a bit busy lately
> 
> as always comments are welcome

Mogar is sprinting through downtown his nose in the air following a scent he knows well. His feet are carrying him at an alarming speed but he doesn’t care _. ‘I have to find him!’_ He swerves down an alleyway and comes to a halt in front of an industrial trash bin. Urgency moving him, he shoves the bin out of the way and finds a trap door. Mogar rushes down the stairs not worried that there’s no light to guide him. Vav’s scent is still strong and he can tell he’s close.

He sprints down the winding corridors no visible hints as to who he’s going to murder for this. As he passes a door a different scent catches his attention, it’s not Vav’s but it is familiar. He halts immediately his feet scrapping along the concrete floor. He quickly unsheathes his diamond sword and knocks the door off its hinges with all his might.

In the room he finds X-Ray sitting in a corner looking up at him in surprise and relief. Mogar storms over to him lifting him up by his shirt collar.

“Where is he.”

X-Ray rolls his eyes. “I thought this was a rescue mission not an interrogation.”

Mogar shakes him. “This is not the time for jokes. Tell me where he is!”

“He’s in the cell next to this one.”

Mogar drops X-Ray immediately sprinting out into the corridor readying his sword to break down another door. He faintly hears X-Ray’s complaint in the distance but he’s focussed on only one thing. His mind is screaming at him _‘Vav. Vav. Vav”_

Mogar busts the door right off its hinges and runs right at the bundle of red and blue curled in the corner.

“Mogar you found us-!”

Vav’s exclamation is cut off by Mogar tackling him into a tight embrace. Mogar buries his face into the crook of Vav’s neck and takes in the smell of Vav safe and in his arms.

“You’re safe.” He breathes hotly against Vav’s neck, and he feels the shiver it sends through him.

Mogar leans up and kisses Vav deeply, moving their lips together hurriedly in desperation. Vav lets out a surprised gasp into his mouth, and Mogar chases it back down with his tongue, until the superhero is moaning into his mouth. Vav pulls away briefly for air.

“Mogar? Shouldn’t we get back to escaping?”

Mogar lifts Vav up so that he’s straddling his hips, and starts licking and biting and sucking at Vav’s neck. All his pent up fear and rage from searching for him morphing into passion and arousal.

“Escape later. Mate now.”

Mogar notices the red tint blossom over Vav’s face and grins to himself. He slips his hands behind Vav and grips his plump rear, coaxing him into a rocking motion and grinding their hips together. Mogar groans deeply like a wild beast, and Vav whimpers at the sound.

They both speed up their movements until they’re both sweating and panting, and the only noises escaping their kiss swollen lips are moans of pleasure. Mogar feels his climax approaching and digs his nails into Vav’s cheeks causing the hero to keen in surprise, the noise throws him over the edge and bites down _hard_ on Vav’s shoulder as he rides out his orgasm. The bite to Vav’s shoulder is the final he push he needs, and he’s cumming moments after.

They’re both panting heavily, and their faces are both ruddy and sweaty. Mogar brings a hand up to gently cup the back of Vav’s head, he uses the leverage to press their foreheads together so he can look into his mate’s eyes.

“I nearly lost you. I was....afraid.”

Vav’s eyes widen in an almost comical manner. Mogar has never admitted fear to anyone before, so the look was justified. Mogar buries his face in Vav’s chest hiding his embarrassment.

“I won’t lose you again.”

“I lov-“ Before Vav can finish his sentence X-Ray is stomping into the cell looking irritated.

“If you two could stop fucking for a second we could escape! Let’s go before we’re captured _AGAIN_.”

Mogar glares at X-Ray for interrupting his intimate time with Vav. He must know what Vav was going to tell him, it sounded profound and important, but his understanding of human relationships is still incomplete. Maybe he’ll tell him later.


End file.
